


Once Upon A Dream

by Liyyah



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyyah/pseuds/Liyyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where you find your soulmate because of dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my laptop since summer vacation and I decided to finally post it.

_Soulmates come to you in dreams. They may appear differently for everyone but it’s always dreams. And when you see that person in real life, it’s different than when you look at everyone else. It’s like the world was in black and white and it is suddenly in colour now. Everything seems to fall into place. And this isn’t the person who completes you. No, your soulmate is the one who reminds you that you were always whole. This person makes you better and you make them better too. Your soulmate is the best friend that you fall hopelessly in love with. The one person who you can’t imagine living without. And if you play your cards right, you won’t ever have to._

 

Felicity Smoak didn’t believe in soulmates. She’d been there when her father abandoned her and her mother. She’d spent sleepless nights trying to console the older woman as she cried over the loss of the man she loved. She’d already seen enough of the world and witnessed how most relationships eventually came to an end to believe in fairytales. So when one of her friends would babble excitedly to her about finding their soulmate, she’d simply nod and smile. When they’d go on and on about how it was a feeling in their gut or a sign from the universe, she’d congratulate them even though she thought it was all crap. Felicity Smoak didn’t believe in soulmates. But then she met Oliver Queen.

It was just another ordinary day at Queen Consolidated, Felicity doing what she usually did.

“Felicity Smoak?” a voice suddenly interrupted the blonde from her mundane tasks.

Felicity looked up from her work. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. She knew this man. Not just from the news and dozens of articles she had seen recently, no she knew him. The blurred face of the man from her dreams was suddenly not so blurry anymore.

“I’m Oliver Queen,” said the man she’d seen in her sleep several times, forcing her out of her trance.

“Of course. I know who you are. You’re Mr. Queen,” she said, frantically trying to control her racing heart.

“No, Mr. Queen was my father,” he replied. “Right, but he’s dead,” she blurted out.

WHY ON EARTH DID SHE SAY THAT?

“I mean he drowned. But you didn’t. So you could come down to the IT department..and listen to me babble...which will end in 3..2..1” she rambled, inwardly cringing and wishing the floor would open up and swallow her whole.

“I was having trouble with my computer and they told me you were the person to come and see,” he said, amusement written all over his face. “I was at a coffee shop surfing the web and I spilled a latte on it.”

“Really?” she asked, looking at him.

“Yeah,” he replied, looking right back at her.

“’Cause these look like bullet holes,” she said after examining the laptop.

“My coffee shop’s in a bad neighbourhood,” he said with a straight face, a earning him a look that said _really_ while she tilted her head, silently calling bullshit.

He only smiled, sticking to his story as he told her he would be grateful if she could savage anything from it. As he walked out, Felicity’s mind whirled as she thought about the way she felt when she first laid eyes on him. It was a feeling she’d never felt before. And she knew, without a doubt that he was the man she always dreamed about. She didn’t know how. But he was. And then it slowly dawned on her.

No.

It couldn’t be.

Oliver Queen was her soulmate.

Over the next few weeks, Felicity quickly pushed the thought from her mind. It was absurd. She didn’t believe in soul mates. They were just stories. She was simply taken by surprise when a handsome young billionaire asked for her help. These were the words she repeated to herself until she almost believed it. Almost. But she never allowed herself to pick at the sliver of doubt at the back of her mind.

She didn’t think about it as Oliver kept asking for her help, each excuse growing more ridiculous. She didn’t think about it when she found him in the backseat of her car as the vigilante. She didn’t think about it when she joined the team. Even as she slowly started falling for the man under the hood, she never let herself go back to that moment. She refused to let herself believe that he could even be her soulmate. It was impossible. And eventually, it became just another memory at the back of her mind, almost forgotten. Almost.

 

Oliver Queen didn’t believe in soulmates. At least he thought he didn’t. He’ll admit there was a point in time when he truly thought that Laurel was his soulmate. But there was never any sign. Never any dream. Never anything that screamed _Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance is the one you were meant to be with._ But any little hope he’d had of having a soulmate was destroyed on the island. No, there was no such thing. They were just stories.

Oliver knocked on Felicity’s door, holding up a bag of mint chocolate chip when she appeared. She smiled, immediately letting him in. He’d had a rough week and he could always count on Felicity to help him feel better. She was light in his dark, chaotic world.

“Do you want to pick the movie this time?” she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

“You go ahead,” he said, moving into the kitchen to get them some spoons.

It wasn’t long before Felicity passed out on the couch, the movie still blaring in the background. He couldn’t help the little smile that appeared on his face as he looked at her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful, so innocent. He couldn’t deny that he had feelings for her. But he would never act on them. God knows she deserved so much better than him. He stood up and walked over to her, ready to pick her up and carry her to her room when suddenly he stopped breathing. Her shirt had ridden up, leaving a bit of her stomach exposed. And right next to her bellybutton was a tiny heart shaped birthmark. He knew that mark. He’d seen it before. He’d touched that mark in his dreams and tasted it too.

He balled his hands into fists at his side as he closed his eyes, trying desperately to even his breathing. He tried to deny the realisation, what this meant. The feeling in his gut that told him he was right. He slowly opened his eyes, once again gazing at the sleeping woman before him. And she wasn’t just any woman.

Felicity Smoak was his soulmate.

Oliver didn’t tell Felicity. He was serious when he said he didn’t deserve her. He tried to tell himself that it couldn’t be. That it was just a coincidence. But deep down he knew that it wasn’t. But just because she was his soulmate didn’t mean that it changed anything. She could never be his. So he didn’t say a word. As the days passed, he put the incident in a box and stored it deep in the back of his mind, promising himself he’d never touch it again.

 

Felicity couldn’t wait to get in her bed. She was absolutely exhausted. The night also warranted a nice warm bubble bath. Lost in thought, she made her way across the parking lot when suddenly she felt something hit the back of her head and she was falling as the world went black. Felicity never made it home that night.

She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a dim room. Her head throbbed. Her glasses were gone. She tried to move, only to realise she was tied to a chair.

“She’s awake,” a gruff voice announced. Two large men appeared. The one with the dark brown hair and jagged scar across his left cheek kneeled before her.

“Here’s how it’s gonna work. You’re going to tell us who the Arrow is,” he said, cold eyes staring straight into her blue ones.

“No,” she replied, her voice laced with venom as she looked right back at him, refusing to show even an ounce of fear. His lips curled into a cruel sneer.

“Have it your way,” he said before pulling a knife from his pocket.

Felicity closed her eyes as she felt cold metal on her cheek. She bit her lip as he pressed the knife into her skin, drawing blood. She would not cry out. She would not scream. She would not give them the satisfaction. Suddenly, she felt the fabric of her shirt being torn. She gasped as the cool air made contact with her skin. She desperately tried to force down the panic that was threatening to rise. Oliver would come for her. He would. She felt the blade against her stomach and was unable to contain the whimper that escaped her throat. She still refused to open her eyes.

“Who is The Arrow?” her captor hissed. She didn’t answer him. Then there was a sharp pain in her stomach and she bit her lip so hard she tasted blood. She couldn’t stop the tears that streamed down her face. But she still didn’t make a sound. She heard the men grunt in frustration. But they weren’t giving up anytime soon.

The same question was asked over and over. And each time the men were met with no answer. Then she would feel pain and warm liquid on a new part of her body but she never said a word. She would rather die than betray Oliver. For a moment she wondered if would die but she quickly discarded the thought. They would find her.

“Let her go,” the low voice suddenly echoed throughout the entire room. Felicity opened her eyes and there he was. The Arrow, bow outstretched, aiming at the man who held a knife just above her breast.

“Sorry,” he said and suddenly the knife was against her throat and before she could react, arrows whizzed through the air, sinking into her captor as he fell to the floor. Everything was a blur as the other man pulled out a gun and began firing at the vigilante. The room started spinning and then she was being freed, a voice begging her to stay awake.

“Digg?” she mumbled as her friend kneeled before her.

“You’re going to be fine. I just need you to stay with me okay?” he pleaded. She nodded her head. Or at least she tried.

Then Oliver appeared next to Digg, guilt written all over his features as he took her in, her body decorated in red.

“I’m okay,” she slurred, trying to reach out to him but everything was blurring together and her eyelids growing heavy. The next thing she knew was that she was being carried while Oliver kept begging her to stay awake. But his voice was fading and everything hurt and she just wanted to sink into the welcoming darkness that was beckoning her. Oliver’s voice was the last thing she heard before she finally gave in.

 

Oliver looked at the unconscious blonde laying in a hospital bed, machines beeping in the background. She lost a lot of blood but she would be fine. Digg had left a little while ago, Oliver finally persuading him to go home to Lyla, promising to call the minute Felicity woke up. Oliver sighed, putting his head in his hands. It was his fault she was in here. They took her to get to him. What if he hadn’t made it in time? What if he had been too late? The whole reason he never told her how he felt about her was to keep her safe but she wasn’t safe at all.

He looked at her, thoughts of how he almost lost her filling his brain. He didn’t know what he would do if he did lose her. He didn’t think he could live without Felicity. With her eyes closed and hair fanned out around her, he couldn’t help but be reminded of the night he found out that she was his soulmate. As he stared at her, he knew he had kept the secret long enough. He should have told her the moment he found out. After all, this was something that concerned the both of them, not just him.

Suddenly, her eyes fluttered and Oliver was up and at her side in less than two seconds. He helped her as she struggled to sit up and studied her carefully as she took in her surroundings.

“What happened?” she croaked.

“You passed out after we found you so we brought you to the hospital. You lost some blood and had to get stitches but the doctor said you’d be fine,” Oliver said as she sipped the water he handed her.

“Thank you,” she said, giving him back the cup and they both knew she was thanking him for more than just the water. “But you didn’t have to stay here. You could have gone home.”

“I didn’t want you to wake up alone,” he said. Especially since he was the reason that she was waking up there in the first place.

She must have seen the guilt on his face because she immediately reached for his hand, gently squeezing it.

“This wasn’t your fault Oliver,” she said, softly.

He opened his mouth to disagree but she cut him off before he could say a word, “I know what you’re going to say but just listen. I knew what I was in for when I signed up with you guys. I knew it would be dangerous. I could have walked away at any time but I didn’t because I like helping you guys save the city. I like being a part of the team and I’m willing to take all of the risks that come with it. It’s my life and my choice Oliver.”

Her words seemed to echo in his mind. _It’s my life and my choice._ He looked down at their hands which were still intertwined and he knew it was now or never. He took a deep breath.

“Felicity,” he said. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

“What is it?” she asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Remember that night I came over with ice cream? And we watched a movie and you fell asleep on the couch?” he asked her.

There had been lots of nights like that. But she nodded, knowing the exact one he was referring to. It was the last time he had been at her house. He hadn’t set foot in it since his revelation.

“You were asleep and your shirt had ridden up,” he continued. “And I saw the little birthmark on your stomach. But I’d seen it before. I dreamed about it Felicity.”

He looked at her, saw her eyes widen, his words sinking in as she realised exactly what he was saying.

“You’re my soulmate,” he said softly.

Part of him waited for her to start laughing. He knew she didn’t believe in soulmates. Another part waited for her to get angry at him for waiting so long to tell her.

“Oh my god I was right,” she whispered more to herself than to him.

That was not the reaction he was expecting.

She looked at him, “I knew the minute you walked into my office and gave me that stupid laptop,” she said, answering the questions in his eyes. “I had dreamed about you. But I didn’t know it was you until I saw you and I just had this feeling but I told myself that it wasn’t possible because there’s no such thing, because soulmates aren’t real. They don’t exist Oliver!” she said frantically, her voice rising with each word.

He placed his hand on her cheek. “Well it looks like they do. And you’re mine.” he whispered, his eyes filled with every emotion he had always been too afraid to show.

She stared back at him and then he did what he had wanted to do since the minute he saw her in that gold dress. He leaned forward, gently capturing her lips with his. She sighed into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and the rest of the world fell away. He drank her in while every single cell in his body was lit on fire as his lips moved against hers. Time stopped and every other moment dropped dead because they would never be as important as this one. With that kiss they said everything they had always been too scared to say. It felt like eternity before they finally pulled away but it still wasn’t long enough. He wanted to kiss her forever.

“I’m really glad you’re my soulmate,” he said softly as he gazed adoringly at the beautiful woman in front of him, wondering how on earth he had gotten this lucky.

“I’m really glad too,” she replied, a smile gracing her features as she leaned against his chest, allowing him to wrap his arms around her. He held her for the rest of the night, both of them falling asleep on the hospital bed. And he held her like that every night for the rest of their lives. It turned out that all the stories were true after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided not to post this with my drabble collection because of reasons. Anyway, thank you for reading! :)


End file.
